


(untitled haiku)

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Miscellaneous Fandoms [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Jayne's cunning hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, because of all the Loki haiku I've been writing, I've become somewhat attuned to noticing when a quote has the right number of syllables for a haiku line (I tend to try to stick to 5/7/5).</p>
<p>And then I noticed that "Pretty cunning, doncha think?" has seven syllables.<br/>And I was like Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope not doing that. Not writing a haiku about Jayne in any way.<br/>But it stuck in my brain and demanded to be written and to be paid attention to.</p>
<p>So this happened.<br/>BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T LEAVE MY BRAIN UNLESS I WROTE IT. DAMMIT.</p>
<p>There. It's done. It's out there. I am deeply ashamed of having written this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled haiku)

doofy orange hat

pretty cunning, doncha think?

only if you're Jayne


End file.
